Events
=Japan= Fierce! Poker Tournament :Main article: /Fierce! Poker Tournament/. A poker tournament which is exclusive only to Japan. Players will be rewarded after each game. This event is only available on a certain time range. Bingo Card : Main article: /Bingo/ An event exclusive only to Japan which can make you get items. =Singapore & Malaysia= 23 March 2011 :Main article: /Do it at LIGHT SPEED!/. Receive 100% bonus Experience Points and Game Points this Friday, 25th and Sunday, 27th March 2011, from 2000hrs to 2200hrs (GMT+8). On Saturday, 26th March 2011, from 2000hrs to 2200hrs (GMT+8), receive a whopping 1000% bonus Experience points and Game Points. 23 May ~ 6 June 2012 *Play Requiem or Rest to get 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Players will receive all zombie sets for 7 days and Silver bell upon logging in. *Online for an hour and receive Golden bell. *Online for 10 hours and receive Walther WA2000, M79 Saw off, QBB-95, Smoke grenade and Flashbang for 10 days. 29 May ~ 6 June 2012 *Held lucky draw event for players that bought Salamander for permanent including the players who bought it earlier. A winner will be chosen starting from May 29 to June 6, 2012 daily. This lucky winner will be receiving a mystery bundle of items. June 6 ~ June 20, 2012 *Play Origin map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Purchase Fernando or Blair and stand a chance to be recruited for PowahFriends. Purchase both to double the chance. June 13 ~ July 4, 2012 *Held Mosquito event July 4, 2012 Return of the fragger 2 Each player log in to received Hammer, Heavy Zombie, And other guns Mid Year Sale (MYS) 2012-Top Up FREE 25% BONUS FOR ALL! Get 25% more for all top up from June 16, 2012 (0000hrs – GMT+8) to July 16, 2012. EPIC CASH SHOP PROMOTION! Drooling over that item for the longest time? Now it's the best time to make it YOURS during our Epic Cash Shop promotion! With more than 40 items in the cash shop selling at a discount up to 30%, it's your chance to stock up weapons and items now! Eager to know what items are in discount? Check out the tables below to find out more: Top up and stand a chance to win! Every 3,000 iCredits gives you 1 chance to win at our 1.5 Million iCredits Lucky Draw+! Simply purchase and we’ll take care of the rest. June 20 ~ July 4, 2012 *Held "Catch the Mosquitoes" event. *Play Blaze map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. July 4 ~ July 18, 2012 *Play Gun Deathmatch and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Buy Enzo and Lucia to unlock Character Emotions. *Return of the Fraggers (Encore). Indonesia 25 June ~ 11 July, 2012 *Held Treasure Box Event and stand a chance to obtain items and weapons for 3 or 7 days *Play Camouflage2 and receive 2x EXP and Points bonus *Players that registered from May 3 ~ July 11, 2012 will receive 1.000.000 game points *Players that are inactive since February 22, 2012 will receive weapons (15 days) and items (15 quantities) *Held Kriss upgrade event. July 18, 2012 *Login and receive Colt Anaconda, HK SL8, TAR-21, Tiger Tattoo, Choijiyoon and Ritsuka for 7 days use. July 23, 2012 *Login and receive Demented Doctor, Bomb Specialist, Excellent Genes , Battle Veteran, Gruesome Assassin, Brutal Slayer, Fire and Curse, Terrifying Terror, Merciless Destruction and Strong Lifepower for 3 days use. =South Korea= 31 May ~ 12 June *Play at official CSO internet cafe to receive red editions of Glock, USP, XM1014, Scout, AWP and M249 (3 days) or buy it from shop for limited time *Play for 1 hour in a room that have more than 4 player to receive M249 Camo (1 day). *Held CSO Ultimate Event Category:Events